Kai (Ninjago)
|-|Without Constume= |-|Standard Ninja Suit= |-|DX Suit= |-|ZX Suit= |-|True Potential= Character Synopsis Kai is the main protagonist, later deuteragonist of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, and Nya's older brother. Kai and Nya continued to work as blacksmiths in their missing father's shop. With the help of a wise master, Wu, Kai learnt Spinjitzu and discovered his three other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures with as they battle the Serpentine and eventually The Great Devourer. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-C Verse: 'Lego (Ninjago) '''Name: '''Kai '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At the beginning of the series, Kai was in his late teens and as of now, he's likely in early 20s '''Classification: '''Ninja of Fire, Spinjitzu Master '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (As a master of Spinjitzu, Kai is capable of wielding multiple weapons and mastering their use easily), Stealth Mastery (Ninjas are capable of traverse vast environments without even being detected), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (His role as the Red Ninja allows Kai to manipulate, conjure and even encase himself in flames, of which can effect even other elementals), Summoning (Has access to his own Dragon, of which he can summon from anywear to lauch attacks), Hacking (Capable of hacking into machines and systems, even ones that are complex), Smoke Manipulation (Able to make smokescreams that make him harder to see), Teleportation (Through concentration, Kai is capable of dissappearing and reappearing), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers of varying size), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with intangible entities), Intangibility (When using his true potential, he can become pure fire and achieve an elemental form). Resistance to Heat/Fire Manipulation, Possession with Deepstone Armor, Power Nullification with Vengestone Chains and Non-Physical Interaction 'Destructive Ability: Large Town Level '(Survived being stomped out by Morro,who was able to create a storm of this nature and did so without even using his powers to shield himself. When using his powers, he should be within the same league) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Should be comparable to Nya, who's capable of reacting to and actively dodging Nadakhan's lasers) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '''physically. '''Class K with powers (Should be comparable to Nya's hydrokinesis, who is this level) Striking Ability: Large Town Class '(Physically capable of harming opponents such as Morro, who can harm him despite survive a storm of this level) 'Durability: Large Town Level '(Lived through Morro's storm, of which was this level and should be comparable to other Ninja, whom can also survive this) 'Stamina: High '(Preformed Parkour while moving at long distances and did so without tiring out) 'Range: 'Standard melee range; several metres with fire 'Intelligence: 'In combat, Kai is a genius, having learned martial arts and how to use his Spinjitzu powers in a short amount of time '''Weaknesses: '''Portrayed as easy to anger and can be short sided at times. Has a fear of Water and Christmas themes Other Attributes ' Sword of Fire.png|Golden Sword of Fire Elemental Blade.png|Elemental Blade of Fire Fire Techno Blade.png|Fire Techno Blade List of Equipment: *'Golden Sword of Fire:' The Sword of Fire is one of the Golden Weapons of Ninjago, formerly used by Kai. It appears as a golden katana with an elaborate, fire-breathing dragon head design on the hilt that extends up most of the blade. The Sword of Fire is able to engulf its blade in flames and shoot fireballs at enemies or objects. It can also transform into the Blade Cycle if the wielder can maintain their focus. *'Fire Elemental Blade:' Can generate and manipulate intense heat and fire, allowing it to shoot fire blasts and ignite nearly anything. *'Fire Techno Blade:' When dormant, the Techno Blades lack their distinctive heads and much of their power, being too dull to effectively cut most objects. However, their true power is revealed when in the proximity of a hackable machine; the Blades grow in size, and their blades become sharper and begin glowing. It is then that the Techno Blades truly work as weapons and hacking devices. He can change the functions of the machines in contact to fit his personal element *'Fire Aeroblade:' The Aeroblades resemble a shuriken-like weapon that is usually dull and non-colored. However, when touched, they glow in bright colors, usually depending on the person’s element, which allows the weapon to have the ability to nullify Intangibility when they come in contact. The Aeroblades are circular in shape with three sharp points on their sides.The Aeroblades can also be used for battling enemies that are not ghosts, being used as regular weapons. Kai has used his Aeroblade as shurikens, and they are large enough to be used against other weapons in melee combats, just like shurikens also. *'Golden Twin Katanas:' A pair of two golden katanas, ready to slice through things clean! Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pyrokinesis - The user is able to manipulate and control a fire from a excisted sources or the ability to manipulate flames with a flick of the hand, often used as a projectile, to create fireballs of different size and throw them or use them as melee advantage; it can also be used to break ice or to illuminate areas. *'Flight' - This allows the user the power to propel themselves up or forwards. *'Fire Shield Construction' - The user can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of fire. *'Heat Generation' - The user can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes, by making things hotter or melting objects (most commonly ice). *'Smokescreen Projection' - When two users of Fire, or two or more streams of Fire, combine their powers together, they can create a makeshift smokescreen as seen in "The Day of the Dragon." *'Fire/Heat Immunity' - The user, if concentrating, is unable to be harmed by fire and heat of any kind and even high heat. *'Fire Stream Generation' - The user can create and realese streams and blasts of fire. *'Teleporation' - As demonstrated by Kai, in "All of Nothing," it allows the user to disappear and reappear using fire powers. Spinjitzu: Kai is a master of spinjitzu, on which he is able to turn himself into a miniature Tornado, based on fire. This can be combined with the other ninjas spinjitzu to create the Tornado of Creation. *'Airjitzu:' Similar to the Spinjitzu, although it gives the ability for short-term flight. *'Fire Dragon Summoning:' When conquering his fears and doubts, Kai is able to summon a Dragon made out of his fire elemental powers. *'Blade Cycle Summoning:' Using his Sword of Fire, Kai is able to create a bike called the Blade Cycle. It is surrounded by Fire and can fire numerous missiles. *'Ninja Skills:' As a trained ninja, Kai is an expert in stealth and martial arts, as well as training with numerous weapons. True Potential *'Fireballs '- The user can generate a pure fire sphere that allows them to fly and endure high temperatures. *'Elemental Form' - The user can temporally transform their body completely into fire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:LEGO Category:Ninjago Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:Teens Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Pilots Category:Weapons Master Category:Books Category:Movies Category:Games Category:Chain Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Stealth Masters Category:Hackers Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 7